The goal of this project is to examine aspects of academic departments of obstetrics and gynecology and determine their impacts on the conduct of research in these areas. Additionally, a goal is to investigate the interaction of these academic departments with the National Institutes of Health. A committee will be convened composed of experts in the fields of reproductive biology, obstetrics and gynecology, training of medical researchers, ethics and economics. The committee will examine the capacity in which these departments promote the training of scientists in these disciplines, the capability of these departments to obtain research funds and the barriers to obtaining these funds. A final report will summarize the findings of the panel.